Uran of Stone
by NessieWinsa
Summary: What if President Stone had a kid? What if she was dying and Dr. Tenma decided to help her live a new life... as a robot? Uran, or once known as Annie Stone, must deal with her new life and having an older brother, Astro. Based on the movie.
1. I'm Late For My Dad's Meeting

**I wanted to do an Astro Boy story, so I decided to do one! From Uran's point of view, a child with a very sad father T.T I read some other people's fanfics and they had Uran or Zoran as a robot based on... well nothing. I wanted Uran to be created like Astro was, based on a human through memories. So, well, TA DA! She's based on that crazy Stone guy's daughter (actually I made her up, but what if he did have one? He did have nine wives T.T what a play boy...)**

**So enjoy!**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Uran of Stone**

Chapter One:

I'm Late For Dad's Meeting

* * *

"Open your eyes, Uran!"

My eyes stayed shut. Nobody can order me around. _Nobody_.

"She's not waking up! What if there's something wrong?" A voice with a higher pitched voice than the first, but still with that deep tone.

"I don't think she's defective, I programmed her to be a little hard-headed, that's all." The first voice replied calmly. Wait, did he just call me _defective_? And _hard-headed_?

My eyes fluttered open, and I shot upward.

And that's when I realized there were people around me. Normally, I didn't have a problem with so many people, I used to get up in front of crowds, hundreds times the crowd before me now, and give speeches. Being the (sort of) president's daughter was like that. I had responsibilities like; looking after my dad, or giving him pep talks, look as important as him in school (to prove I _am_ his daughter), set examples, things like that. But this crowd, well, they were looking at me like I was the latest toy. _Ooh, what happens when I move its hand? _

They stared at me like I was supposed to do something. Anything. So my first reaction was, "What?"

"And… she's alive!" a boy with curly black-blue hair threw his hands up for emphasis, spinning around and laughing like the idiot he was.

Then a girl with short black hair and violet highlights elbowed him in the ribs, hard. He yelped. "Zane, now's not the time for jokes." She said to the dork who was obviously Zane.

"Hey, Uran!" A boy with jet black hair that was shaped into two spikes, one in the front, one in the back, stood in front of me and held out his hand. I stared at it blankly.

This was all too confusing.

"W-where am I?" I stuttered, trying to keep my common sense in my head to think straight.

"Duh, you're on planet Earth, of course!" Zane knocked my head with his fist lightly. "Anyone home?"

"Get away from me!" I thrust his hand away. The girl kicked him in the shin.

"I told you, this isn't a joke!"

"Sorry," he muttered, rubbing his bruised shin.

"What's going on?" I asked, alarmed. "Why am I here? Who are all of _you_?" I pointed at them. "Where's my dad? What time is it?" I looked at the digital clock on the counter beside the couch I sat on. "Oh no! I'm late for the ceremony! I have to go!" I swung my legs on the floor.

_Clang!_

Wow. That… was weird. I lifted my feet and put them down again.

_Clang!_

Okay, I have to admit. This is all starting to freak me out. I pushed off the couch and began to walk, when I slipped and fell on the floor.

That's new. I've never had any difficulties walking and I don't remember the last time I tripped on anything. I was usually a very graceful person. But my legs suddenly felt like they were made of led or even metal. And I meant that as a joke, I never considered the thought as the real reason.

"Here, let me help you," firm hands lifted me up and lead me back to the couch and made me sit down. I realized that the voice was the same one I heard the first time, and looked up at the man. My eyes widened.

"Hey, I know you!" I had the habit of pointing at people when I spoke to them, and most consider it rude, but I hope my pointing hadn't gotten on everyone's nerves. "You're…" I snapped my fingers. "You're that famous robot guy! Doctor… uh, somebody!" I exclaimed.

He frowned. I guess he didn't like to be known as Dr. Somebody. "My name is Dr. Tenma." he said matter-of-factly. "I'm the head of Metro City's Robotic Sciences. "

"Right," I gave a nervous smile. "I just couldn't remember because of all those, uh, titles and it, um, gets confusing."

"Of course," he said sarcastically.

"So dad," the spiky haired boy clasp a hand on Dr. Tenma's shoulder, "Aren't you going to tell her about…" then he gestured to me.

"What?" I asked, kind of annoyed that no one had answered any of my big questions yet.

"Ah, yes." Dr. Tenma sighed. "Uran, can you tell me what you remember since the, uh, incident?"

I blinked.

"What incident? What are you talking about? Where am I? Who are all these people? Where's my dad? Who's Uran?"

Now it was everyone else's turn to blink.

"My name's Annie. I'm Annie Stone." I said, trying very hard to get a reaction out of them.

Everyone was silent.

"What? Why's everyone like that?"

"This is just like before, with Astro." Dr. Tenma put hand in his head. "Now it's going to happen all over again."

"What'll happen again?" I stomped on the floor, ignoring the _clang_ noise I made.

Why wasn't anyone telling me anything?

"Hey, maybe we should show you the news on TV." The girl suggested. "She can find out better that way."

"Okay."

"Sure, why not?"

"Excuse me," Dr. Tenma walked out of the room.

"Dad?" The spiky haired boy followed his father to the door, stopped, turned around and motioned with his index finger, "One second," and he ran out of the room.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

Zane and the girl just shrugged.

"I'm Cora, by the way." She extended her hand. "And the guy who just ran after Mr. Tenma is Astro."

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say in my situation.

"I'm Zane!" Zane piped up.

"I know, dim-wit." I said with a menacing glare.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." He held up his hands in surrender and continued to flip through the many channels on the giant TV.

"Okay guys," Astro appeared out of the elevator door. "My dad's not coming downstairs, so looks like we're going to have to do the explaining."

"Please do." I said impatiently.

"So, Annie, What do you remember?" Astro started.

"I-I don't know. What do you mean?"

"The latest memory you have. What were you doing yesterday, ten minutes ago, anything!" Cora urged me.

I tapped my finger against my chin. "I remember I was supposed to go to a ceremony. Well, not really a_ ceremony_, but a meeting or conference or something, for my dad. He was going to try and run for president again. And I promised I'd come by and see him. See, my mom divorced with him. She was ticked off at him because he never came home when he was supposed to, always at work or at the casino. And my mom was tired of supporting me, so she divorced and took me with her. My dad was really sorry, or was in the letters, and she decided to go meet him somewhere. But when she did she saw he was already married with his third wife, and she became really sad. She ran to the train station to get home, but she didn't see the truck coming, and it didn't stop…"

My voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't finish my sentence, so I just skipped it.

"I was sent to live with my dad, but he's always marrying, divorcing having problems like that, so I took his household responsibilities. One day, my dad came home all excited. He keep talking about this Peace keeper or something. Never quite yapping about it, so I told him I'd be at his meeting." I stopped, realizing today was the meeting, "And I'll be late if I don't go now!"

I threw myself upward and took a step forward only to find myself tripping again. Zane caught me and grabbed my arms, twisted them behind me and pulled me back onto the couch like he was some sort of cop. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "I have to go, what'd you want from me?"

"Please calm down, Uran― Annie." Astro corrected himself. I was starting to get irritated.

"I can't calm down!" I retorted. "I don't even know who you guys are! I don't know what I'm doing here and I need to be somewhere. My dad is counting on me, and you can't stop me. "

"But―" Zane started, but I cut him off with an icy stare.

"Let. Me. Go."

Astro gave Zane a troubled look, but Cora had this all determined look in her eyes and I felt like she wasn't going to let this slip under the bridge.

"I think we should just let her find out herself."

"No." Cora walked over to me and kneeled down in front. She placed my hands on my lap gently, but held them with a firm grip. "Look, we can't explain anything until you listen to us. We need to tell you something that may be harsh on a little kid like you―"

"I'm twelve."

"Okay," Cora sighed. "But we have to tell you something that might make you cry or go crazy, or what ever you do when you're shocked. But you have to promise to listen to us until we're done."

I couldn't do anything but nod. I mean, what could be so bad that it would be an even bigger shock than this? Unfortunately, I was wrong.

Astro started. About his creation. That's when I found out he was a robot. I cracked a smile, but didn't say anything. Then he said something about a core; red and a blue one. He had the blue one, but the red was pure negative energy. Blah blah blah. Something about robot sciences. Surface adventures mumbo jumbo. And something about the Peace keeper. Wait. The Peace Keeper? I zoomed back in on what Astro was talking about.

"President Stone wanted the red energy in the Peace Keeper because I flew away in time, so he grabbed it and―"

"President Stone's my dad!" I exclaimed.

"We know," Zane mumbled.

I ignored him. "He was supposed to have that meeting with his collogues and important public representatives. And that's today! See, I have to―"

Cora stared at me, giving me a '_remember what I said_' look. I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Please continue." I said quietly.

"Well, that's where you come in, Annie. You were there."

"I was?" I asked, baffled. "But it's today―"

"Wrong!" Zane interrupted. "It was five days ago."

"What do' ya mean it was five days ago?" I roared, jumping to my feet, only to have Cora push me back down.

"He means, you were unconscious." Cora replied for him.

"But, where's my dad?" I asked frantically.

"Uh… in prison." Zane answered with a shrug. "I think."

"What?" I screeched. "I'm going to find him!"

I jumped up once more, all in vain with Cora standing in front of me, only to force me back down again.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cora pressed her lips in a thin line. "You're dad's a nut case."

"And besides," Zane added. "He wouldn't remember you."

"I don't get it," I growled. "Explain it to me. _Now_."

Astro sighed. "You're not Annie, Annie. You aren't anyone. You're a robot, like me."

That did it.

I screamed.

* * *

**Okay, I don't like stories from people's point of views, I have to admit it.**

**I personally thought this was very short. But I don't know if I got Cora, Zane and Astro's personallity right. Well, I'll look into it on the next chapter!**

**See ya then!**

**BTW PLEASE REVIEW!**

_-NW_ :3


	2. My New Dad

**Hiya again! I felt like doing a second chapter, so, here you go! It explains a bit more about her older life style.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_-NW _:3

* * *

**Uran of Stone**

Chapter Two:

My New Dad

* * *

"Hey, I told you not to over react!"

Cora tried to cover my mouth, but I jumped out of her reach.

There was no way on this entire planet, no way at all, I was not a robot.

I couldn't be! Or else, why wasn't I listening to them? Robots have to listen to what humans say. They can't hurt a human or be in any way a hazard of harm to a human. Robots are supposed to be helpful and loyal. But me? I felt as human as ever. I began to jump around on the couch like a crazy monkey. Cora tried to tackle me down, but I leapt off the couch, hoping not to fall.

Miraculously, I didn't fall, so I kept jumping around, sometimes hopping on one foot to another, avoiding Cora, and Zane from grabbing me.

I didn't care if they fell or if they called to me, I wanted to see my dad. I wanted to demand him to tell me what was going on. I wanted him to pat my head like he used to and tell me it was a nightmare or I was going insane. Of course he was always joking around, but this time I felt like I really had lost it.

The emotion of pain and truth was mixed up within me like someone had turned on a blender that I never knew existed inside. I didn't know whether to laugh at their misery or cry because I just couldn't accept the truth. No, I wasn't a robot. For sure. I was a human. My name is Annie. Annie Stone and my father is running for president. I saw him this morning. There was no way that was five days ago. But the explanation for the strange noises of my feet…? My imagination. I'm hearing things. Right, that's the reason.

"Enough!"

We all stopped, but I couldn't keep my balance for long and I fell.

I felt an arm lift me up gently, and throw me on their back.

"Noo!" I screamed. "Let me go! I want to see my dad!"

He put me on the couch, and seized the remote. As quickly as he could, he flipped to the news channel. Astro (I have to remember all of their names!) pointed at the screen, and said, "There! There's your dad, happy now?"

_Heck, I'm never happy_, I was going to snap at him, when I realized he was right. On the news was a long faced man with a few wrinkles, but other wise all covered with make up. His slick hair was combed in two parts and he had that business looking smile, like he was thinking '_who's up for a little wager? Don't forget the taxes!_'

I stared at the picture more carefully. Yup, that's dad.

"_Police say that the man should be arrested, saying he's caused the whole ordeal in Metro City, but his lawyers claim that he's crazy and was seen drinking too much liquor before his presentation. Being judged at court, he claims he's not President Stone, but the Peace Keeper. Everyone is now convinced that the liquor has permanently damaged his way of thinking, and his trial is off. He will be sent to Metro City Help Center tomorrow_…"

I wanted to faint. What happened to him? What was going on?

Then there was the video.

The video camera shook because of the rumbling of the ground, that came every five seconds like a massive earthquake. There was screaming people running around like in a horror movie. King Kong to be precise.

Then an enormous air craft appeared around a building, and a voice said, "_Where are you, robot boy?_"

That voice, it sounded so familiar.

A boy with jet black hair made into two spikes, flew over to the aircraft with it's rocket-like boots. It was Astro. Was he the robot boy the air craft was looking for?

A gigantic monster mountain _thing_ appeared behind a tall building, making the air craft look like a toy airplane. Apparently he looked like he was playing with it. But when I saw its face, it made my blood run cold.

"_There you are!_" The robot monster smiled evilly. I felt every part of my body tense, my fists clutched, and my eyes watered.

"_Sorry, but I got word that President Stone might be a little late." _

_Everyone groaned. _

_I checked my watch._

_It was already twelve o'clock. Where could he be? Getting drunk again at the casino? I hoped not._

_**Ka-boom! **_

_What was that?_

_Before I knew it, a giant explosion burst from the walls of the building, and cement flew every where. A monstrous robot thundered over to the microphone, everyone too paralyzed in fear to do anything. _

"_Is this thing on?" He boomed._

_Everyone screamed._

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and in the distance I heard a loud roar erupt from the monster robot's throat. I tripped. Scared, I tried to get back up. But I felt rock digging into my skin. Warm liquid touched my skin, turning it into a redness I knew I could never wash off of my clothes. More gravel. More rocks. I was being squished to death. The pain was so intense I became numb. It felt like my skin was turning into dust, my blood into fire, and my bones into pudding. I was dying._

_There was an un-earthly cry. I realized I was screeching._

_Then everything went black._

"Hey, Annie, It's okay!" I could feel someone rubbing my back.

"NO!" I screamed, my heart was heavy. I cried and screamed, kicking my legs and covering my eyes from my hands. I refused to realize I was dead. I wasn't even me anymore. I wasn't Annie. I wasn't the proud daughter of President Stone. I was a robot. A useless machine. A piece of junk.

"NOO!" I shrieked in pain.

"What's going on in here?"

"Dad! Annie won't calm down!"

"She's going hysterical!"

"Please do something, Mr. Tenma!"

"Hold on."

I kept screaming. My heart hurt. My lungs burned. My head felt like someone tossed a can at it.

I heard an electrifying sound.

Still screaming, I opened my watery eyes to see a strange fork-like object. I'd seen it before. My dad used it sometimes to put out malfunctioning robots.

He was going to put me to sleep.

Fear in my trembling body, I shot upward and didn't even think twice about my actions. All I knew was that I had to get away from them.

I ran for the window, crashed right through and threw myself off the balcony.

I cried.

Maybe now at least I could die in peace. Truly die and not feel it as a robot.

"Uran!" I felt someone snatch my hand. Looking upward, I saw Astro flying in the air with his rocket boosters, my hand in one of his as he tried to balance both of us.

"Stop calling me that!" I cried, more hot tears spilling out of my eyes. "I'm not anyone you know! I'm a robot! Let me die!"

"I can't do that," he objected.

"Why not?" I snapped. "It's my life! Or used to be."

"Because it's my job you don't hurt yourself," I snorted. Typical hero. "And it was your dying wish to live a new life."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

"You might not remember, but when I defeated the Peace Keeper and was brought back to life, as well as beat an alien, I found you crying under all the cement near the conference presentation square. You were dying, and you begged Dr. Tenma to give you a second chance to live."

I stared at him. I did?

"Some people died, but most survived after going to the hospital. You were the only kid who couldn't make it. So my dad decided to grant your wish. I know it might not be much, but I understand how you feel."

"Yeah, well how do I feel, psychic boy?" I snorted.

"Angry, sad, lonely, cold, put to the side, betrayed, scared, confused, tired, and like you don't belong."

I opened my mouth to say something, but realized I couldn't. He really did know my feelings, was it possible he was in the same boat?

"I know you can't accept it right now, but it doesn't mean you can run away and give up something you have now and can never have again."

I felt one more tear slid off my cheek.

"You don't have to be alone. I'll help you face your fears, we'll do it together."

"Really?" I looked at him, a small hope drifting inside of me.

"Yeah," he smiled brightly. "Cora and the others. We'll all pitch in."

I bit my lip.

"So?"

I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them and looking at Astro.

"You know what?" I gave him a tiny smile. "Okay."

* * *

It felt weird to step back in the apartment building, after I, uh, destroyed it. The window was still smashed from me ramming at it and the glass pieces were everywhere on the balcony. The couch was ripped up so much that fluff and stuffing was coming out. The walls were cracked and dented, the few pictures hanging on the walls were on the floor, and the place was a mess. Literally, it looked like someone let a riot or stampede through the house, not a little twelve year old like me.

"I'm really sorry," I bowed my head to Dr. Tenma, who still looked devastated at the condition I left his living room in.

He cleared his throat. "Well, we were going to renovate the living room anyways." He smiled a wry smile.

"Really?" I felt like he was lying to me, just so I wouldn't have to worry.

"Yes, anyways, I think we should lead you to your room now."

I raised an eye brow.

"My own room?" I asked.

"Of course, since you don't have anyone to stay with, we thought we might adopt you and, um…" Dr. Tenma motioned for us to follow.

After following the Head of the Ministry of Science down many corridors, we came to a white door. "After you," he said and opened the door.

I glanced inside and realized how big my room was. Maybe it wasn't that big, but it still was a good space to have about ten people fit inside.

"Wow." I gapped.

"Double wow on that one," Cora smiled.

"Wow times one hundred thousand plus one!" Zane exclaimed.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What? I'm just saying my observations out loud like everyone else!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.

"It's really spacious," Astro commented.

"Yes, I re-made one of the guest rooms so it would be a bit more… uh, girly." Dr. Tenma struggled with that word.

"It's really cool," I spun around in a circle. "I like it!"

Dr. Tenma smiled. "I take it you might want some alone time…?"

I nodded. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," Dr. Tenma smiled.

Cora, Zane, and Astro left my now proclaimed room, but before Dr. Tenma left, I said quietly, "Thank you, Dr. Tenma."

He smiled proudly. "You can call me dad." And left.

I sat on bed wondering on that note how my life could have two dads. The blood related one and the one I felt was responsible enough to depend on.

* * *

**I actually kinda like how this chapter came out.**

**I hope Annie doesn't sound all snobish or anything. I just want her to sound harsh on herself, not an emo.**

**till next time,**

**Hasta Luego!**

_-NW_ :3


	3. A Little More Understanding

**Hello all! I actually was going to start this off differently, but I had these lyrics stuck in my head and then I realized they really matched Annie aka Uran's life kinda thing. So, yeah, I wrote it. I think I should have done it differently, but oh well! I didn't want to go back to where she came outta her room cuz that would have been AWKARD! (And kinda hard for me to describe) So yeah, hope you guys like how it come out!**

**ENJOY!**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Uran of Stone**

Chapter Three:

A Little More Understanding

* * *

_I say it once,_

_Never come again._

_A broken heart,_

_I couldn't mend._

_While I sleep out in the cold night,_

_He lies by the warm fire light._

_But it's so dark_

_I can not see_

_He holds out a hand_

_As I try to cling._

_He slips out_

_Of my beloved reach,_

_Wanting nothing more_

_To do with a leech._

_Sleep tight, my baby._

_Morning will come,_

_Forget your father,_

_But love him some._

_He gave you love,_

_He gave you life,_

_Then he turned_

_And gave us strife._

_Hush my baby,_

_Close your eyes,_

_As your mama_

_Sings lullabies._

I sat on the seat edge, twisting the ink-less pen in my hand. _I think that's the last verse_, I thought. My mother had made up that lullaby at the hardest times of her life, when Dad would always go to some casino and gamble, smoke, and hang with his buds and other girls. She couldn't keep up with all the taxes, and the depts Dad had to pay for his losses in the casinos. Finally, she just gave up and argued that she wanted a divorce. Of course, my dad had smothered her with lies and sweet words, but my mom had none of that. She turned him down and took me away with her. I lived with her for the next six years, and things were great, until she got fired from her job. She realized she couldn't look after me anymore, not until she got another job, so she sent me to live with my dad. She really didn't trust him, but she didn't have another choice. Half of the time, I couldn't even remember what my father looked like.

"Knock, knock."

I turned from my table screen where I was writing the song, to see who was at the door. I wasn't surprised to see Astro leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, hi Astro."

"Hey," he replied simply. "Mind if I come in?"

I shook my head. Turning back to finish up the song, I took the ink-less pen and pressed it against the screen, scratching my initials as the finishing touch. When I leaned back, I realized my mistake. I wasn't Annie anymore, so writing A. S. at the bottom of the screen wasn't going to work for me.

"What are you working on?"

I covered the screen with my hands and arms and stuck my tongue out.

Astro was taken aback, but he gave me a small smile, and said quietly, "You don't have to show me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you."

I cocked my head sideways. "You're not?"

"Nope."

He wasn't pressuring me. He was respecting my wishes. That was something my dad wouldn't have ever been able to do. He couldn't restrain himself from poking into other people's businesses and messing around in them, only to leave them in chaos and walk way. Usually that person being me. But Astro was so much nicer, even if he wasn't as old as my dad, he sure acted a whole lot more mature. Part of me felt relieved and told me to return to my work, while the other part of me felt guilty for just leaving Astro in the dark. We were family now, so secrets had to be revealed some day or another. Might as well get over with it.

"It's okay," I sighed, taking my arms off the screen.

"Really?'

"Yeah, it's good with me."

He nodded and looked over my shoulder.

For a second, his eyes moved down the screen, then went back up and shifted again.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. I didn't like having him just look at the work; I wanted him to tell me what he thought of it.

"It sounds nice, but sad at the same time. Why? Are you sad?"

I shook my head. "Not really. My mom made it up."

His face fell as if someone had told him he had broken one of his rocket boosters. And Astro loved to fly around and help people, so breaking one of them would have been a disaster for him.

"You must really miss her."

His surprisingly soft and unusual cheerless voice made me feel miserable.

"Yeah, I do kinda miss her, but I haven't seen her for the last three years, so it isn't much of a big deal."

"I'm sure it hurts a lot more than you let out."

I felt water in my eyes. "Jeez, if you keep talking like that I'm going to start crying all over again!" I wiped my eyes.

He patted my back. "It's okay, crying isn't something you should be afraid of, but something you should cherish."

"Why's that?" I asked grumpily.

"Because I know a whole lot of robots who can't make tears when they're sad."

I felt something inside myself feel heavy.

"Astro?"

"Hm?"

"Since I live here now, does that mean you're my brother?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then can I ask you something?'

"Sure, anything." He smiled willingly, hoping he had the answer for me. After all, I was his knew found sister. I needed someone to fill in the holes for me if I found any, and I needed a foundation to lean on.

"Exactly what types of robots are we?"

Astro grinned. "Now that one's easy. Come on. Dad will explain." And he motioned for me to follow him downstairs.

Cora and Zane were already gone, though they were permitted to stay longer, I hoped I hadn't freaked them out. Then again, I've always been a hyper child, so making people worried or scared wasn't anything knew. It was already evening and the sky was getting dark. Well, another unusual day was passing, and today was by far the most strange I've ever encountered in my life. I sighed and looked out the window as we zoomed down the elevator. Metro City was beautiful city in a beautiful and free place; the sky. We were free from all the pollution on Earth's surface and death-threatening experiences that happened every day on the surface. Yes, Metro City was a safe paradise in the heavens.

I outlined the city with my eyes. Right so I could start there… Wait a minute. For some strange reason, I couldn't find the brim edge of the city.

"Hey, Astro," I tried to gulped down my fear. "Haven't you noticed that Metro City's gotten, uh… larger?"

"Sure, people move here from all over the world every day."

"No, I mean," How was I going to explain this? "Haven't you noticed Metro City seems… bigger? Like wider?"

"Oh, _that_." He smiled. Yes, I was referring to _that_. "You might have lost conscience then, but Metro City is now on the surface of Earth."

"_What_?" I screamed.

"Hey, calm down. What's so wrong about it?"

"What so wrong about it?" I mimicked in disbelief. "You want to know what's so wrong about dropping from freedom to a god-forsaken doomed planet?" I pretty much yelled.

"Yes," he clenched his teeth, obviously annoyed with me.

"We'll be invaded by the Surface people! My dad tried to create a war with them, and you're not _worried_!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I've been on the Surface before. And you know what? They're not that bad. Okay, so I got hurt or electrocuted a few times, but I met friends who actually cared about me! People who wanted me for _who_ I am, not _what _I am."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Was he _defending_ the Surface people? Did he just go _against_ his own kind? What type of low life traitor was he?

"Why are you defending them?" I asked, trying to sound mad, but it was my curiosity that gave it away.

He inched a smile. "Because that's were I found my first real family. It's were I met Cora and Zane too."

I nodded, trying to understand. But the fact was, I didn't. I never really did have a proper family, one with a mom and a dad together and maybe a sister and brother. No, it was always Mama or Dad. Never both.

"What about the war my dad was going to start?" Panic took over in me, buzzing around like an irritating bee.

"Your dad never got the chance to start it. He was way too distracted trying to get elected and his greedy made him put the Red Core in the Peace Keeper. And well… you know the rest."

We were silent for a while.

"Just wondering; did Zane ever hit his head against anything?"

Astro thought for a moment, then replied, "I don't think so, but he did mention he was raised by wild dogs."

"That explains his stupidity." I resolved.

This new world was so strange and new, I didn't understand some things. Like someone had taken a puzzle piece before you started and when you finished the puzzle and suddenly realized something was missing, you couldn't guess which one was gone.

But I smiled and laughed along with Astro for the time being.

"Hello," Dr. Tenma, I mean, Dad said.

"Hey Dad," Astro answered. He ran to the man and hopped on a chair in front of the large table. "What's for dinner?"

"I made some Macaroni and cheese, just something simple so I can run to the lab to finish some of my stuff."

"But Dad! Annie's new body's been made, you don't have to work so much any more!"

"Well, Annie was an assignment for a dying person's request. I still have my other stuff to catch up on."

Astro groaned.

"Um… Dad?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes?" Dad answered a little too eager.

"I don't want to be called Annie anymore. I feel like I'm stealing someone's identity that belongs to someone else. Can I use another name?"

Dad nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I already gave you a specific title, but if you don't like it, you may change it."

"What is it?"

"Uran. I named you after Toby's second favorite planet, Uranus. But that name is a little too common and masculine. I'm really sorry, but I don't have much experience with daughters, so I couldn't think of anything better."

"No," I tapped my finger at my chin. "I like it, has a ring to it too…" I said dreamily.

Dad smiled widely. "Kids, I'll be back around ten. No staying up late―"

He was cut off at the sound of the doorbell.

I rushed to the door, beating Dad, Astro and this serving robot to it.

"Hello?" I asked sweetly.

The first thing I noticed was the guy's nose. It was so big and … well big. He was a plump man and wore a brown suit. His fluffy white hair coming out of the sides of the matching brown hat over his bald (I guessed) head. I could have guessed he was as old as Dr. Tenma, but it was hard to tell since he was so short and wide. It was cold outside, or I thought it was, because the man was shivering.

"Would you like to come in?" I offered before I forgot. That's a privilege of being a robot. You never feel too cold or too warm.

The man nodded. Stepping in, he took off his hat and gave it to the serving robot. "Thank you, Orrin."

"No mentioning it, Mr. Elefun." The robot replied nervously. Strange, since when did robots start talking like that? Then Orrin looked at me and asked, "Is there anything wrong, um… Mistress?"

I stared. Shaking my head from the daze I said, "No." And walked back to the dining room.

"Dr. Elefun, meet Uran." Dad said proudly when I walked into the room.

"Well, well. When I saw Dr. Tenma making another robot, I didn't expect it would be the creation of a sibling for Astro." The man said excitedly. There they go again, I sighed. Talking like I'm some toy.

"Hi," I said with a fake smile.

"I'm Dr. Elefun," he bent down, like I wasn't any taller than a pebble. "I didn't know you'd turn out so… so amazingly perfect!"

I had to smile at that.

"The Blue Core transfer was a success. I borrowed some form Astro." Dr. Tenma explained. "But at the time, half of the city was destroyed, and I didn't have all the materials to make Uran as fantastic as Astro. She has half his strength, half his running speed, and power."

My face turned into a frown.

"But I asked Dr. Elefun to help me add in a little something." Dad smiled.

I cocked my head. What was he talking about?

"I think it would be better if she found out herself." Dr. Elefun said, trying to cover his excitement and delight with his calm and patient tone.

"Kids, I'll be home in a few hours, don't do anything dangerous."

We nodded.

"Oh, and Astro?"

"Yes, father?"

"Please look after Uran. She might be a handful, though."

"Yes sir."

As soon as Dr. Tenma and Dr. Elefun left the house, it was quiet.

I looked at Astro and gave him a mischievous smile.

_Let's see if he can handle this little robot_, I thought evilly.

* * *

**Yup, Uran's gonna give Astro hell. **

**Can't wait to write the next chapter, I really badly wanna do a scene where Astro is trying to control her and telling her "Uran! Get YOUR FREAKING FEET OFF THE FURNITURE!" LOL not really, but yes, getting mad and frustrated at her.**

**Kay, well till next time!**

_-NW _:3

**PS. PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Reflections In The Mirror

**Okey dokey, I finished the next chapter! **

**Uran is a little on the hyper/crazy mood swing in this chapter, from one point in the chapter to the end it might feel like a hill, (like sh'e really happy in the beggining and it drops from there). Sorry if that makes you feel that this chapter doesn't catch any interest. Next chapter, I want to do a little more fun sort of thing, like when she meets the other kids/ frinds of Astro from the Surface. Not that they're not on they're on the Surface already ^.^**

**Please enjoy!**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Uran of Stone**

Chapter Four:

Reflections In The Mirror

* * *

I laughed as Astro tried to catch me.

"Uran!" he cried in frustration. I only laughed even harder.

"You'll never catch me!" I exclaimed as I monkey leaped from surface to surface, accidentally dropping various vases, picture frames, books, metal objects and figurines.

"Master Astro," Orrin wheeled around after Astro, trying to keep up. "Ooh, Mistress Uran, please get down!" He looked like he was at his wit's end.

I glared at him. "What?"

"Get down this instant. If you're father learns about what you've been up to, well, he'll see to it that you will be punished."

I jumped down on the floor and gave the serving robot a cold stare. Oh, if only looks could kill… "Why should I listen to you?'

"Uran! You can't talk to Orrin like that." Astro spread his arms out in front of Orrin as though I would attempt to punch the bossy machine.

"Why not?' I challenged.

"Because he's right. Dad would get really mad if he found out his house was destroyed all over again."

"So?" I crossed my arms, "Fine. I won't tear the house apart, but he," I pointed at Orrin's quivering form behind Astro. "Can't order me around like I'm some kind of maid."

"He wasn't." Astro shook his head. "He won't order you around."

"Good," I spat. "Then he should leave me alone."

I left the room and crossed into the kitchen. I sat myself down at the table, smelling the simple yet utterly familiar smell of delicious food. Then a thought crossed my mind. Can robots eat human food? I'd never seen a robot eat any kind of human food before, maybe oil? But they usually recharge themselves. They don't need food.

I got up and was about to leave when I bumped into Astro.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"My room." I said grumpily. I started to march passed him when Astro grabbed the back of my shirt.

"You have to eat. You won't have any strength left to do anything."

"What does it matter if I have any strength or not?" I suddenly yelled, ripping my shirt from his grasp. "I'm a robot, Astro! Do I really need to _spell_ _it out_ for you?" I felt the same hurt and mourning longing ness in my chest again. Like if I tried to hide it, my chest would end up exploding, though I hardly doubt it, but it burned my chest and I couldn't bear the coldness and pain any longer. This was the worst day of my life.

"Everything's going to be different, Astro. Where I come from is way different from what you're used to. I have expectations, responsibilities, things I have to do. I'm the one in charge, if I leave, who will be the one to look after everything, huh? Everything will fall apart without me there! My dad…" I trembled and let myself sink to the floor. "I could have saved him, Astro. I really could have." My voice was barely more than a whisper. "Astro, it's all my fault! All my fault. I could have been stricter with him. I could have stopped him! I could have saved hundreds of people and lives! I could have saved life from death and destruction." I couldn't stop the tears from running down.

Deep inside of me, I felt there was nothing I could have done, yet also the feeling of guilt like the weight of world was on my shoulders. I saw fate very slowly let death consume the citizens of the city my father wanted to claim. I had the opportunity, but I didn't take it. I missed my chance, and now I was a robot to result that. I deserved this punishment. I had the hopes of everyone, and I let them down. Never in my life had I felt so depressed and shameful. There was no pride in my soul any longer. Only the lingering feeling of memories of Annie. The girl who could have done something. But she didn't. She caused the death of several. And now her cursed memories have come to haunt me. I felt hatred churn my blood, but also sadness and loneliness. Maybe it was better to die after all.

"Uran, it's not you're fault."

"It is," I insisted quietly, clutching my hands and rocking myself on the rug like a mental person.

"It's not. Stone was guided by his own greed. He killed people, not you. He was the one to make a mistake, not you."

"You don't understand," I groaned. "I could have changed him. I had the chance, but I let it slip out of my hands. It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Astro asked, confused.

"_Leave me alone!_" I snapped and ran to the elevator, no matter how many times Astro called my name, I didn't stop. I ran to my room, slamming the door (as much as an electric sliding door could slam) and locked it.

I flung myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. My stomach felt like I had just swallowed a few hundred stones and a bottle of liquid pain killer. I was heavy with sorrow and drowsy with worry. That being said, I could think straight enough to realize that, well, I was different. And the most obvious; I didn't belong here.

I didn't fit in most of the time. Either I was too quiet, or I was way out of line. My dad would have gotten angry at me for not being the best, but I'd yell at him and remind him he wasn't exactly the unsurpassable type of guy either.

I must have cried and muffled my sobs in the bed for hours, because my stomach started to rumble.

I sighed. I didn't want to go down stairs and face them. I just wanted to talk, or at least calmly without hurting each other with words.

I once was a living and breathing human girl, fiddling with my hair, keeping my dad in line, being the president of the student council, and enjoying life when I could. But now? My dad was out of my reach for sure, I didn't go to school (not that I'd think Dr. Tenma would send me), I wasn't alive like a human, and gee, my hair was like a solid sculpture of metal.

"_What you see in the mirror doesn't always reflect what you are on the inside."_

I jumped off my bed carelessly and walked to the mirror on my closet. My hair was weird, shaped into two curly spikes on the sides of my head, sorta like Astro's funky hairdo. I frowned. I looked like a cow and someone had just come over and glued on two horns to the sides of my head to make me look terrifying. I poked at my 'horns' and felt the slight pain.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in surprise. It was sharp, but not to the extend of damaging my robotic skin. I stared at my finger, wondering why I could feel the strange pinch even though I wasn't human anymore.

"Uran?' a soft voice called at the door. "Are you okay?"

"How long were you there?" I inquired, rubbing my finger suspiciously.

"Not very long, I heard you yell, and I wanted to know if something was wrong."

I opened the door a crack so I could see my brother's face. "Stalker," I muttered playfully.

Astro grinned. "I guess you're feeling better?" he asked quietly, as if any sudden movements or words would result to me slamming the door shut again.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened before. I just felt… really angry at myself."

"We all do, time to time."

I unconsciously put a hand to where my heart was supposed to be. "Lonely, enraged, your heart aches…"

"Cold, insecure, oppressed…"

I raised an eyebrow, seeing that he was catching on. "Doubt, puny, heavy…"

"Anxious, fearful, and an outcast…" He half nodded.

"You sound like you know how it feels?" I questioned with a surprisingly soft voice.

"I did," he paused. "But I found a better place."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. Feeling faintly guilty, I asked him if he wanted to come in.

Astro hopped slightly on my bed, making sure it wouldn't disturb me. I went over to my desk chair and sat on one knee, with one leg hanging over the side, backwards on the chair so I could see him.

"Before, you said you understood how I felt, did you mean it?' I asked quietly.

"Sure I did." He looked at the floor, taking a sudden interest in the colourful rug.

"Tell me." It was an order, but it came out delicate and hushed, like it was a suggestion.

He sighed. Then smiled at me. "Do you like stories?"

* * *

I felt like I was five again. A dim light from the desk lamp, and covers almost at my chin, the warmth of the bed, and a voice that told a story. My mother used to tell me stories. She used to tuck me in, sit at the foot of my bed and tell me tales of far away lands, things of the future, things of the past, things of other places on Earth, and sometimes even the Surface. It was all the same again, only, I was older, I was a robot, and I wasn't listening to Mom. I was listening to Astro, my brother.

"Once upon a time, there was a fourteen year old boy named Toby." He didn't look directly at me, but he wasn't looking away, he was staring at the blankets, time to time merely glancing at me. "He was the son of a very smart man, Dr. Tenma, the head of the Ministry of Sciences. Dr. Tenma had very high expectations for his son, and his son always met them. Toby was the smartest boy in class, and he spent most of his time studying alone."

"What about his mom?' I asked, sitting up with curiosity.

Astro was silent, tracing the patterns on the blanket with his finger. "She passed away when he was little."

"Oh," I bit my lip. I hadn't meant to ask such a personal question, not that he was Toby, but Toby's emotions where still inside of him to feel the hurt. "Sorry," I added.

"It's okay," Astro gave me a soft smile. "I'm not Toby."

We were both quiet, and I hoped he would get on with the story. I gave a muffled cough. Taking the hint, Astro continued.

"Toby never got the chance to talk to his dad very often. When they did, usually at dinner, they'd always talk about Toby's studies, and they hardly ever touched the father and son topics. Because of that, Toby felt very far away from his father, even when they were sitting in front of each other. One day, Toby asked his father to come with him to a very special science fair. It meant a lot to him, and Dr, Tenma agreed at first."

"But he didn't go in the end, huh?" I guessed.

"Yeah, he couldn't go." Astro pressed his lips in a firm line. It made me feel sad to see his disheartened face. "He needed to do another rain check on the Peace Keeper, a robot he was building at the time to keep peace in the city."

"The Peace Keeper?" I blinked. "The one my dad always talked about?"

"Yup, that's the one. President Stone needed to be re-elected again and he got this ridiculous notion that he needed to create a war with the people on the Surface to get people to vote for him again. He thought that making the Peace Keeper into a killing machine would do the job, but to change the robot from being a peace maker and problem solver into a heartless slaughterer, he needed the red core."

I nodded. "You explained that before. Something about a comet that crashed on the Earth and only the red and blue core was left."

"Right, the blue core is pure positive energy, while the red is pure negative energy."

"But the Peace Keeper was built to protect, what happened?" I shivered. It was a question I didn't want to hear the answer to, but unavoidable.

"That's where Toby comes in. See, Toby was upset that his father had broken their promise, and upon remembering about the Peace Keeper, he lightly re-programmed his serving robot, Orrin, to take him to the Ministry of Science."

I giggled. "Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks Orrin should be re-programmed."

Astro laughed. "Maybe."

I hugged my knees, bringing my face to the blanket and breathing in the fresh smell.

"At first, Toby was taken to another room, because Dr. Tenma agreed with President Stone that it was too dangerous for him and he'd get in the way. Toby tricked the body guard, and found President Stone controlling the robot to take the red core. Because Toby was so curious about the Peace Keeper, he wanted to get closer, but the robot soon became uncontrollable, and the scientists made an immediate shut down. A glass-like wall came down, trapping the Peace Keeper, and Toby, inside."

I closed my eyes, and sighed. "So that's how he died, huh?"

"No, Toby disappeared."

Baffled, I asked, "How?"

"No one knows. Some scientists think the Peace Keeper absorbed him, grew too attached to Toby's hateful and regretful feelings and could never be separated. That's why when the Peace Keeper was eventually destroyed, Toby was gone too.

"In a flash of light, Toby vanished into thin air. Dr. Tenma was in distraught. A few people believed he became so oppressed, him to become insane. Day and night, Dr. Tenma worked for five whole days without sleep or food, maybe the occasional drink of water, but nothing else. Dr. Tenma became so obsessed with his work; his collogues started to doubt him. When his work was finally over, he revealed to them a new robot. A robot that was so fantastic and futuristic, that no other robot could compete."

I snuck a quick peek at Astro to see if he was boasting, but his face was dead serious, like he was admiring about a state-of-the-art sculpture.

"That robot was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Astro sighed and let his head droop. "I was meant to replace Toby, so that Dr. Tenma wouldn't be lonely. He thought that by giving me the father and son relationship, Toby might forgive him and he wouldn't regret anything. I was powered by the blue core. Dr. Elefun, the professor who found the two cores and guarded them, knew that if President Stone learned that both cores where still active, he would want to conduct another experiment for the war he was planning. But when hearing my dad desperately needed the blue core, Dr. Elefun gave up. He didn't know how much it hurt to loose an only son, but he knew it must have burned a hole in his heart to practically kill himself to make me."

"But weren't you wanted? I don't get it." I shook my head.

"I was wanted, at first. Maybe a little too much want and need from my dad, but soon, my dad realized how different I am to Toby. My dad discarded me, and I ran away from him."

We were silent for a while.

I watched him with a frown as he twiddled with his thumbs. I looked away as I felt the old sad and heavy feeling in my heart. I wondered if I could do anything to help.

Then I had an idea.

"Astro, get up." I pushed myself off the bed.

"What?" he asked, with an alarm going off in his eyes.

"Just do it."

He did.

"Come," I motioned him to the mirror.

He came forward until he was right next to me at the mirror.

"Tell me Astro, what do you see?"

He hesitated. "I see me."

"Okay, but what do you see in yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me what you see." I repeated.

He huffed. "I see a robot named Astro."

"Do you see Toby?"

The question made his confused face fall. I sort of regretted that.

"Well, in some ways, yes, I do."

"_What you see in the mirror doesn't always reflect what you are on the inside._"

He stared at me like I had dropped out of the vent above.

"What did you just say?"

"I said; what you see in the mirror doesn't always reflect what you are on the inside. You said you saw Toby in the reflection, but is that who you are on the inside?"

"No," he blinked, and pressed his hand against the mirror on his reflection, "No, I guess not."

"Sometimes, you believe you're someone else, but what you see, is only your appearance on the outside. That's why people can't judge you on the outside, because it can be deceiving."

He gave me a lop-sided grin. "Then I guess I shouldn't judge _you_ on the outside. You seem like a crazy little robot, but right then, you sounded like a really wise person."

I looked down. "I'm just a good listener. My mom was really wise, though. She told me all kinds of things, and I like her opinions and metaphors."

His smile faded. "Oh."

I put on a fake smile. "It's okay, my mom's probably doing fine." I badly wanted to change the subject, because everything was starting to get a little too gloomy. "I'm hungry. How can robots eat human food anyways?"

Astro grinned. "I'll explain on the way to the dining room."

We walked out of my room, but I went back to the mirror and smiled.

_Thanks mom._

_

* * *

_

**Well, it was a little too depressing for my liking. So next chapter, I'm really eager to do an off beat hyper/crazy child thing so Uran can heal a bit from all this sad and depressingness in her life. T.T I got kinda bored in this chapter, so let's see if Cora, Zane and the twins can change that :9**

**I'll update as soon as possible, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten :D**

**LOL it's typical for me to forget things, but I like this story, so I'll post a sticky note on my computer screen to : _Not Forget to Write the Uran of Stone Story chapter 5!_**

**Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! That's right you, CLICKY THAT BUTTON ON THE SCREEN!**

**Till next time,**

_-NW_ :3


End file.
